robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat E
Heat E of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the fifth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode was originally broadcast on May 10, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on July 12, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Wild Thing (9) vs Trouble 'n' Strife Wild Thing started the stronger, pushing Trouble 'n' Strife around, without receiving attacks in retaliation. Then, Wild Thing drove into the rear disc of Trouble 'n' Strife, causing it spin away on impact. Both machines dealt blows with their flywheels, with Wild Thing taking damage to its front end. Trouble 'n' Strife flipped the ninth seeds, but Wild Thing landed on its wheels. Wild Thing dug its blades into the exposed interior of Trouble 'n' Strife. Wild Thing hit of Trouble 'n' Strife several more times causing damage, but Trouble 'n' Strife began to really get its flipper into play, flipping Wild Thing hard enough to buckle one of its wheels. Wild Thing pushed back, visibly hobbling, eventually losing the side decoration on its tyre. Another flip lifted it off the ground, but Wild Thing launched a glancing blow and pushed Trouble 'n' Strife into the CPZ where it was axed by Shunt then whacked by Matilda's flywheel. Wild Thing scraped through on the judges' decision. Winner: Wild Thing Velocirippa vs The Alien The pair circled each other in the opening seconds, with The Alien landing a glancing blow with its spinning hammer. The Alien got underneath Velocirippa with its wedge shape and pushed it across the arena before turning around and striking Velocirippa again. Velocirippa had become immobilised shortly before the second blow and was counted out, after taking further blows from The Alien. Shunt pushed Velocirippa into the pit with help from Sgt. Bash, and The Alien progressed. Winner: The Alien Napalm 2 vs Warhog Both machines started sluggishly, with Warhog's full body spinner not working. Napalm 2 nudged it around the arena, scoring points for aggression. Napalm 2 turned around and tried to get its rear axe into action, but didn't cause much damage to the top of Warhog. Napalm 2 pushed Warhog towards Matilda, however she chose not to strike Warhog with her flywheel. Warhog was chased by Napalm 2 into the side wall where once again, Napalm 2 used its spiked axe, causing a small dent on the top armour of Warhog. Matilda this time hit Warhog, and Warhog drove onto the flame pit. Napalm 2 got stuck on the arena wall, so both machines were immobile at the end of the battle and the judges gave the win to Napalm 2. Winner: Napalm 2 Thermidor 2 (16) vs Prizephita Mach 2 Thermidor 2 immediately came on the attack, tossing Prizephita Mach 2 through the air, though it landed on its wheels. Thermidor 2 flicked Prizephita Mach 2 again but failed to flip its opponent. From then on, it was clear that Thermidor 2 was having difficulty of getting its flipper underneath Prizephita Mach 2 because of Prizephita Mach 2's low ground clearance. Prizephita Mach 2 used this to its advantage and flipped over Team Lobster's robot and it chose to self-right to keep the functionality of its weapon though it was invertible. Prizephita Mach 2 turned Thermidor 2 over again and it self-righted. The two locked flippers, with neither gaining an advantage. Prizephita Mach 2 flipped over the seeded robot once more, and in order to self right this time, Thermidor 2 had to drive backwards while upside down to gain enough momentum. Yet another flip by Prizephita Mach 2 lead to Thermidor 2 being overturned, and needed to gain the momentum to self-right. When it landed on its wheels, Thermidor 2 broke down, with its newly-installed PCM radio breaking down. Refbot counted out the Series 4 semi-finalists, the only one to fall at the first hurdle in this wars. Sgt. Bash then grabbed Thermidor 2 in his pincers and dropped it into the pit before spinning round in circles and shooting fire everywhere. Winner: Prizephita Mach 2 Semi-Finals Wild Thing (9) vs Napalm 2 Wild Thing simply slammed into Napalm 2 as soon as activate was called and this collision immobilised Napalm 2. Wild Thing caused damage to Napalm 2's side armour with its flywheel before steering the foe into the pit for an easy ticket into the heat final. Winner: Wild Thing Prizephita Mach 2 vs The Alien The Alien and Prizephita Mach 2 met and spun in circles, with The Alien's hammer unable to come into serious contact with Prizephita Mach 2. Prizephita got in underneath The Alien and tipped it over. The Alien tried to self-right but got stuck on its own srimech, so it was counted out by Refbot. Only then did it use its srimech successfully, get back on its wheels and start fighting again, however it was too late to have a chance of staying in the competition. Winner: Prizephita Mach 2 Final Wild Thing (9) vs Prizephita Mach 2 This was a rematch of the Series 3 fight where Thing 2 easily got the best of the original Prizephita. Wild Thing charged straight away, but Prizephita Mach 2 flipped the heat favourites. Wild Thing attacked Prizephita Mach 2's rear and sides a few times with its disc, failing to cause any damage. Prizephita got in two more flips, with the second lifting the number nine seed onto its back for the first time in the heat. Prizephita Mach 2 flipped it again before it could self-right. Prizephita Mach 2 flipped Wild Thing over again, but once more the seeded machine self-righted using its lifting arm. After escaping Shunt, Prizephita Mach 2 turned over the opposition again. Prizephita Mach 2 prevented Wild Thing from self-righting, then lifted it onto its side, where Wild Thing appeared to be stuck. While Wild Thing was spinning on one wheel while on its side, Prizephita Mach 2 hit the pit release tyre. Wild Thing finally self-righted, and clashed with Prizephita Mach 2 again. Wild Thing began to fight back, shoving Prizephita Mach 2 around the arena for a short time before almost pitting it. In the closing seconds Wild Thing rammed Prizephita Mach 2 into an angle grinder, and the late spurt of aggression was deemed enough by the judges to put the Adams family into the semi-finals for the third successive time. Heat Winner: Wild Thing Trivia *This episode saw Thermidor 2 become the first seeded robot to fall in Round 1 of the Fifth Wars, while Prizephita Mach 2 who defeated it, got past the first hurdle for the first time in three attempts. **This Heat would also be the only time Prizephita won a battle, having reached the Heat Final, because the team never returned again after this, withdrawing from Series 8. *Wild Thing's victory over Napalm 2 proved to be the last ever time that the former won a battle, without the use of a judges' decision. *The Heat Final was: **A grudge match between the Prizephita and Wild Thing teams, who met in The Third Wars. **The only one to go to the Judges in the whole of the Fifth Wars. *Strangely, Thermidor 2's weakness on its statistics board was listed as "Experienced Competitors", a statement that would usually be considered a strength, instead of "Fragile Shell" as it had been during the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. *When Jonathan Pearce was reading through the Round 1 line-up, he did not read through it sequentially and also failed to mention Trouble 'n' Strife. Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Articles in need of rewriting